YunJae: L'anniversaire
by jaysher
Summary: Jae fête son anniversaire et a invité Yunho. La soirée s'achève dans la chambre du premier et quelques révélations vont avoir lieu.
1. Chapter 1

Vendredi 20 janvier 2012 Dans un appartement, dans une certaine ville

Je suis assis sur le sol recouvert de moquette et mon dos est pos contre le lit, qui me sert de dossier. Un verre d alcool dans la main, des bouff s de chaleur commencent m envahir. En r alit , je suis ivre. Je n ai pas encore atteint mon seuil maximal, le chemin est encore long mais si je m envois un certain nombre de verres pr cis, mon tat sera d clar inapte poursuivre. Tout tourne autour de moi mais je parviens rester vigilant.

Pourquoi suis-je ici, dans cette pi ce la d coration presque tudiante ? Un lit, une petite t l reposant sur un buffet marron clair se situant sous l unique velux de cette chambre, une biblioth que au fond de la pi ce et un bureau, pr s de la porte d entr e. Sur celui-ci repose un ordinateur portable ferm . Devant moi, une table basse noir de jais, faite de bois comprenant quatre cases sans fond. Sur sa surface, trois assiettes en carton. La premi re est au centre, pr sentant un joli fraisier bien entam . La pelle tarte est pos e devant la portion restante. Les deux autres assiettes, devant chacun de nous.

Nous, je veux dire mon jeune ami et moi. Celui-ci se nomme Jae. Il vient d avoir dix-neuf ans et si je me tiens ses c t s, c est parce qu il m a invit passer nos anniversaires ensemble. Le sien est au jour pr sent, le mien, au lendemain. Le jeune homme est assit sur le pied de son lit. Lui non plus ne semble pas tre tr s en forme. Il est brun, les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux d une couleur marron, indiquent de la malice. Sa peau est claire et il fait peu pr s ma taille, dans le m tre quatre-vingt environ. N anmoins, je le d passe de quatre centim tres. De toute fa on, je n ai jamais eu le coup d il pour avoir une exactitude sur la question de la taille. Je pr f re ne pas trop m attarder sur ce d tail, ne pr sentant aucune r elle importance pour moi.

L ambiance est au silence. Dans la pi ce, pas un seul bruit. Pourtant, la pendule murale accroch e au-dessus du bureau indique plus de vingt-trois heures. Dehors, il fait nuit. Dans la chambre, seule une lumi re tamis e nous aide y voir plus clair. Ses parents ne sont pas l , jugeant utile de nous laisser entre bons camarades, afin de passer une belle soir e. Cette initiative de leur part est un geste que je sais appr cier. Toutefois, moi qui r vais de mon bel ami pendant de si longs mois, il me manque quelque chose.

Je suis l , pr s de lui et seulement quelques centim tres nous s pare. Je pourrai tenter une approche, ouvrir ma bouche et prononcer des mots afin de savoir si j ai le champ libre mais la peur me t tanise. Je sais qu autour de lui gravite des gens qui ont le m me sexe en point commun. Ces individus s aiment, ne se cachent pas et bien s r, mon joli compagnon est parfois spectateur de ces changes tendres et romantiques.

Fais-moi un signe, juste un seul. Ainsi, je saurais si j ai mes chances aupr s de toi et en plus, on pourrait achever cette soir e en beaut . Toi dans mes bras, nos corps nus, se frottant l un contre l autre tandis que des baisers s changeraient entre deux je t aime , clair et sinc re. Imaginer son sexe dans mon esprit commence agir sur mon bas-ventre. Quel monstre je fais. Je l aime d un amour pur et voil que je songe lui de cette fa on la plus bestiale qui puisse exister.

Je m accorde plusieurs secondes afin de faire disparaitre mon trouble lorsque mon h te me parle.

Tout va bien Yunho ?

Mon visage se tourne alors vers le sien et mes yeux plongent dans son regard. Il est si beau, si proche, si touchable et pourtant, je sens un foss immense entre nous. C est dans ces moments que les distances peuvent nous paraitre insurmontable alors que la proximit est bien pr sente. La faute l amour. Ce sentiment qui nous rend aveugle, nous cache la r alit des actes, de leurs cons quences, qui peut nous d truire comme nous construire. Une motion que je cherche par-dessus tout fuir, la plupart du temps.

Il s appr te me poser une nouvelle question lorsque je le devance pour r pondre sa premi re.

Oui, j ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l air.

Je me l ve alors et tente de rester immobile une fois sur mes jambes car avec l alcool dans le sang, le d cor semble anim . D s que je me sens s r de moi, je me d place dans la pi ce afin de me rendre devant l unique fen tre de la chambre. Je l ouvre, sort un paquet de cigarettes de l une des poches de mon pantalon. D s que j ai une clope au bec, je replace la bo te l o je l ai prise et attrape mon briquet. Une fois l extr mit allum e, je range l outil dans ma poche et tire une latte. La fum e s chappe de ma bouche et va se disperser gr ce aux courants faibles du vent.

J aime les atmosph res qu offre la nuit, surtout lorsque des brises fra ches et l g res nous caresse le visage. Dans ces moments, je me sens bien, serein, en paix avec moi-m me. Je souhaite vivre encore assez longtemps pour avoir la chance de pouvoir vivre ces instants des ann es plus tard. En bas, la ville. Celle-ci dort moiti . Des fen tres sont clair es tandis que d autres sont teintes. Des voitures circulent sur les nombreuses art res de la cit , rapidement et calmement.

En observant cette vie nocturne, je me sens bien. Les pens es impures que j avais l encontre de mon ami ont totalement disparu de mon esprit. D sormais, je suis respectable. Les lattes sur ma cigarette s enchainent les unes apr s les autres. Le temps file, je ne tiens pas compter les minutes qui s coulent. De toute fa on, tant que je suis avec Jae, le reste m importe peu. D ailleurs, le voil qui se met en mouvement. Je le devine gr ce aux bruits que je per ois derri re moi. Je ne prends pas soin de tourner la t te, quoi bon de toute fa on ?

Par contre, pourquoi bouge-t-il ? Je sais ! Avec tous les verres d alcool que nous nous sommes enfil es, il a probablement besoin de se vider la vessie. Je comprends, j ai c d la m me envie une demi-heure plus t t. Toutefois, mon imagination me trompa sur toute la ligne. Jae se place devant moi, dos contre mon torse et pose son visage sur mon paule gauche. Le parfum que d gage ses cheveux me caresse les narines et ce moment, cette fosse qui me tenait si loin de lui semble se r duire consid rablement.

Tout va bien Jae ?  
>- Oui. C est juste que j avais besoin de prendre un peu l air moi aussi.<br>- L alcool qui te grise ?  
>- Nous allons dire a.<p>

Nous allons dire a ? Etrange comme phrase non ? Cette affirmation serait-elle une ouverture pour un autre genre de conversation ? Arr te de te faire des id es Yunho, Jae aime les filles et non les gar ons et jusqu preuve du contraire, tu appartiens au deuxi me genre. Par contre, la position de sa t te sur mon paule m intrigue beaucoup. Je d cide de faire un peu d humour.

Dis-moi Jae.  
>- Oui Yunho ?<br>- Tu sais que nous avons de la chance de nous trouver dans un immeuble et surtout, que nous soyons au seizi me tage.  
>- Pourquoi dis-tu a ?<br>- Parce que si tu avais des voisins en face et des tages sup rieurs, ils seraient en mesure de croire que nous ne sommes pas des amis mais un couple.  
>- ils pourraient croire ce qu ils veuillent et de plus, tre en couple avec toi ne me d rangerait pas.<p>

Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendu ces mots ou est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours ? L alcool, voil la seule explication. Pour me remettre sur le chemin de la r alit , j inspire une nouvelle bouff e de fum e que je lib re rapidement.

Tu ne dis rien ?

Me demande-t-il. Donc, ce que j ai entendu n tait pas la cons quence d une trop grande consommation d alcool. Cela me rassure comme cela me fait peur. Se pourrait-il que le r ve qui m inspire ces derniers temps, que dis-je, ces derni res semaines, est sur le point de se r aliser ? Moi qui n a jamais eu de chance en amour, je n ose le concevoir. Du moins, pas une conclusion heureuse.

Poursuivre propos de quoi ?  
>- Non rien.<p>

Et voil que Jae me quitte et s loigne de la fen tre pour retourner aupr s de sa table basse. Je crois que je viens de commettre un impair et je dois user de mon intelligence pour rattraper le coup. Pour ce d tail, je sais me montrer plut t dou .

Excuse-moi Jae mais je pensais que c tait un effet secondaire d l alcool.

Mon ami s arr te de marcher et se tourne pour me faire face.

Vraiment ?  
>- Oui. A vrai dire, il serait temps pour moi de me montrer franc avec toi.<br>- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que depuis on se connait

Je ne lui laisse pas le soin de terminer sa phrase que je poursuis par une autre.

Depuis qu on se connait, tout se passait tr s bien. Par la suite, cause de plusieurs l ments, l amiti forte que j avais pour toi s est transform e petit petit en quelque chose de plus fort. Tu me connais et tu sais que je n ai jamais t tr s chanceux de ce c t -l . Je sais qu au moment o j aurais prononc ce qui me p se sur le c ur depuis si longtemps, tu ne voudras plus de moi, m me en tant qu ami.

Jae m observe, m coute en se montrant silencieux. J esp re que c est du respect de sa part car ce que je m appr te lui dire est vraiment sinc re. Je vais tomber de haut, je le sais.

Je suis amoureux de toi Jae.

Et l , mon cauchemar va se mettre en place dans les secondes qui va suivre. Mon ami fera le choqu , le d go t , m insultera, me fera clairement comprendre qu entre lui et moi, ce n est pas possible et peut- tre qu il usera de ses poings pour me le faire rentrer dans le cr ne. Mais pourquoi ai-je ouvert ma gueule merde ?

Je d tourne mon regard de celui de mon camarade et observe le voile t n breux de la nuit. Dans ma t te, mille et une pens e se bouscule. Mes r flexions ne sont pas tendres, dict es par la crainte et la frayeur de le perdre tout jamais. Il n a prononc aucun mot encore mais je sais tr s bien ce qui va se passer. Je suis lucide et je ne suis pas n de la derni re pluie.

Enfin, je n arr tais pas de me demander quand tu allais te lancer.

Mon minois fait face au sien une nouvelle fois car j ai besoin d tre s r de ce que je suis en train d entendre.

Tu sais, cela fait un moment que je suis galement amoureux de toi sans jamais avoir le courage de te le dire. D ailleurs, qui suis-je pour te faire une telle reproche alors que j ai su me montrer faible sur ce m me tableau. Je te demande de m excuser.  
>- De t excuser quel sujet ?<br>- De ne t avoir rien dit. Les sentiments que tu prouves pour moi ne sont pas sens unique, tu le sais d sormais.

Et l , Jae se met sourire.

Lorsque je pense que nous avons perdu du temps b tement alors qu cette heure-l , on serait d j dans les bras de l un et de l autre.

Je balance le restant de ma cigarette par ma fen tre et tourne enti rement mon corps vers celui de mon ami.

Il n est pas trop tard Jae. Si tu veux qu on rattrape ce temps, on peut se lancer d s maintenant.  
>- Dans ce cas.<p>

Jae ne tergiverse pas davantage. Il traverse la pi ce pour se placer quelques centim tres de moi et d pose ses l vres sur les miennes. Lors de cet change, je ressens le besoin de fermer les yeux, chose que je fais. Ce r ve que je vivais maintes et maintes fois dans ma t te est en train de se r aliser.

Ferme la fen tre s il te plait.  
>- D accord. murmurai-je. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Et tranquillement, je ferme la fenêtre comme il a su gentiment me le demander. Nos baisers reprennent et se poursuivent pendant de longues minutes. Je suis si heureux. Moi qui n'a pas de chance en amour, cette fois, j'ai réussi à toucher mon rêve du bout des doigts mais surtout, à le vivre. Je veux en profiter à son maximum, c'est sûr. Comme chaque être humain sur cette petite planète, j'ai le droit à mon propre bonheur.

Si par la suite, cela doit déranger quelques êtres de voir deux hommes ensemble, c'est leur problème et non le nôtre. Je l'aime tellement et je ressens le besoin de parler avec lui. D'ailleurs, je me retire de mes lèvres, m'éloigne afin de retrouver son lit. Là, je me pose à son bord et j'ouvre mon cœur.

« Tu sais que l'une de nos chansons explique clairement ma situation vis-à-vis de toi ?

- Non. »

Me répond-il. Il me rejoint tranquillement et s'installe sur ma gauche. Nous sommes côte à côte et ma confession peut débuter réellement.

« Tu sais, j'ignore pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Par contre, le temps qui s'est passé entre l'acception de mes sentiments et leur révélation a été bien long et je te présente mes excuses.

- Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner.

- Si car si j'avais su que tu ressentais la même chose pour moi, je me serais déclaré bien avant. Nous avons vraiment perdu beaucoup de temps.

- Je sais mais mieux vaut s'être déclaré maintenant que d'avoir attendu la cinquantaine passée. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Je me rends compte que sa phrase et sa question sont une évidence.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Je suis de nature inquiète à la base et je vais avoir du mal à perdre mes automatismes.

- Je le conçois mais encore une fois, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, d'accord ?

- Entendu. »

Mais je dois lui avouer mes souffrances aussi.

« Je pensais que tu étais hétéro car je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu t'affichais avec les filles.

- Je sais mais bon, tu sais bien ce qu'il faut faire de nos jours pour se protéger.

- Cette fameuse histoire de couverture ?

- Ouais. »

Et voilà que je laisse parler mon cœur.

« J'ignore pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à me déclarer plus tôt. chaque jour et chaque nuit, mes émotions pour toi étaient de plus en plus fortes. Les mots me dépassaient car tu m'en inspirais tellement mais ces derniers temps, j'étais décidé à capituler. J'avais réalisé que peut-être, mes mots ne t'atteindraient jamais.

- Quelle pensée idiote.

- Je sais.

- Depuis ce jour où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. Là où j'étais heureux, c'est de te voir grandir sous mes yeux.

- Il est vrai que nous avons commencé notre aventure artistique assez jeune.

- Oui mais la partager avec toi comptait beaucoup à mes yeux et puis, on se comprenait si facilement.

- Tu m'étonnes. Combien de fois avons-nous songé à la même chose au même moment ?

- Ouais et toutes ces crises de rires qu'on avait une fois à fond dans nos délires.

- Alors que les autres cherchaient à comprendre la cause de notre hilarité. »

Et voilà qu'on part sur un joli fou rire. C'est étrange. On a trouvé le courage de s'avouer nos sentiments mais notre complicité n'a pas changé. Elle est comme avant, ce qui est appréciable. Combien de personnes ont changé après la révélation de leurs sentiments ? Je n'ose plus les compter.

J'ai eu des tas de garçons avant lui et je sais de quoi je parle. On les trouve charmants au début, plein de qualité et on accepte facilement les premiers défauts. Mais lorsqu'une histoire sentimentale débute et avance dans le temps, ces petits détails peuvent devenir fâcheux. Une chose importante dans un couple, ne jamais perdre son identité afin de vouloir ressembler à l'autre et surtout, à lui plaire.

Nos rires se calment pour que chacun d'entre nous retrouve son sérieux. Je poursuis dans mes confidences.

« Maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus faire demi-tour.

- Je le sais et je n'aurais aucune honte et aucune peur à m'afficher avec toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je t'aime et c'est-ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. »

Ces mots me touchent. Je voulais les entendre depuis longtemps et maintenant que c'est le cas, je me rends compte que ma réaction n'est pas celle que je songeais adopter depuis fort longtemps.

« Ce qui est dommage, poursuivais-je. C'est que nous ne pouvons pas retourner en arrière et je le pense vraiment. Peu importe le temps qui s'est écoulé, J'aurais dû être toujours à tes côtés et cela n'aurait pas dû changer.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu t'es déclaré que maintenant. On a encore de belles années devant nous et je te fais la promesse que je ferait tout mon possible pour protéger notre romance.

- Je te fais également le serment.

- Dans ce cas, tout va bien. »

Me dit-il avec un merveilleux sourire. Ce garçon est adorable et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Lorsque je dis ça, je pense à ses nombreuses fans qui défaillent à chaque fois qu'il se montre gentil, attentionné et généreux. Bref, cet homme est le prince parfait. Néanmoins, je dois me montrer réaliste.

« Tu sais, si nous deux cela ne devait pas marcher…

- Oui ?

- Je prierai pour que tu sois heureux pour l'éternité, peu importe comment cela me rendra seul.

- C'est gentil mais pour l'heure, on doit se faire confiance. »

C'est alors qu'il pose ses mains sur chaque côté de mon visage et que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Amoureux, on se laisse tomber sur le lit afin de poursuivre cet échange affectif. Au moment où j'éloigne ma bouche afin de continuer notre discussion, il prend soin de placer son index sur mes lèvres. Là, je comprends que je dois me taire. Il est vrai que je peux devenir un vrai moulin à paroles lorsque je me lance. Son doigt se retire et nos baisers continuent.

Plus tard dans la soirée et dans la pénombre, on se glissa sous les draps. On a pas hésité à se mettre nu car nos sentiments attendaient de s'exprimer depuis longtemps qu'une ultime attente n'était guère nécessaire. Cette nuit, nos corps et nos cœurs se sont exprimés quatre fois à l'unisson. On voulait recommencer une cinquième fois mais on était un peu fatigué.

Du coup, il s'est lové dans mes bras et en se concentrant sur la respiration de l'autre, on s'est endormi, heureux.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons annoncé la nouvelle à Changmin, Yoochun et Junsu. A l'heure à laquelle j'écris ses mots, nous en sommes déjà à six mois de romance et notre amour pour l'autre n'a pas faibli. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué une sale habitude chez lui. A chaque fois qu'il se regarde dans le miroir, il est habité par des tics.

Tiens, cela me fait penser à une chanson que je connais mais dont je me souviens plus du titre.


End file.
